


Wait for it

by LoCay_19



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Academic Decathlon Team, Adorable Peter Parker, Harry is a rich kid, Haven't decided if it be Peter/Harry or nah, Intern Peter Parker, Midtown High school of Science and technology, Peter has an alias, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Will update tags accordingly though, but he's alright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoCay_19/pseuds/LoCay_19
Summary: Peter meets Harry at a Gala.And then Harry is suddenly at Midtown, and it might actual ruin Peter's life.(All set in MCU world. I'm just gonna fuck with Harry's character a lot, so if you're particularly attached to Harry's character in comics and movies... this is NOT the fic for you.)





	Wait for it

Peter had a secret identity. One that he couldn't tell anyone about. It first started when Tony had made his internship and real thing. The only problem was that Tony having a personal intern would make the media and press flock Peter like moths to lamps. To instead of Peter's real name, they used a code name. One that Tony got together himself. His name was 'Theodosia'. Like Aaron Burr's daughter from the musical Hamilton. Peter wanted to protest that he was much more of a 'Phillip', but Tony said that Peter wasn't allowed to die, or identify with a character that would die.

This was fine. The staff at Stark Industries knew Peter only as Theodosia, his key-card only had that name on it, and life went on. No one was allowed to post pictures with Peter in it, just in case it was seen by someone who knew Peter in real life. It wasn't until Tony dragged Peter to a fancy gala for rich people that Theodosia made it out of the Stark Industry's atmosphere. See, Tony had been trained Peter, not only to be the future for superheroes, but also the future for Stark Industries. PR and gala's were apart of this training. So Peter was forced to go. However, Tony still didn't want Peter's life to be thrown head first into the world of press and paparazzi.

Peter wasn't the only kid at the gala. Nope, There were a few others being dragged along by their rich parents. They all seemed to know each other, having been dragged to these things together since they were younger. Peter stuck close to Tony, never comfortable in public situations or around people. But Tony wasn't having it and made him go mingle.

A guy, around Peter's age glanced over at Peter, looking the nervous teen up and down. He took in fancy three piece blue suit that Peter had been forced into via Mr. Stark. They locked eyes for a moment. The boy was wearing a similar, albeit black, suit. The only difference was that the boy was wearing actual fancy shoes that shined in the dimmed lights and Peter was wearing black converse. It was the compromise Tony and he had come too. Peter would stop complaining if he could wear comfortable shoes. Of course Tony had to buy them new, but at least they weren't dress shoes.

"Woah, look, we've got fresh meat, guys." The boy laughed, and the rest of the group looked over. Most of them had California tans, either that they reigned from this area, or came a week or two early before the event. Peter tried not to think of his own pale skin. This wasn't his world. "What's your name, kid?"

"Um, Theodosia." Peter twitched. Tony had made it absolutely clear that this place had the same rules as Stark Industries.

"You're not kidding are you?" A girl in a beautiful, flowing, red dress mocked. "Like from that rapping musical?"

"It's a hip-hopera." Peter defended. "But yeah, my parents named me after the historical figure that is the daughter of Aaron Burr."

"Your parents?" The last boy of their group laughed, scanning the crowds. "Who'd you come with anyway." This boy was wearing the same suit as the first boy, but he had his coat off, folded over his arm, and his tie was hanging undone around his shoulders. Peter glanced over at Tony, not sure if he should say. But it seemed like the first boy had followed his quick look.

"Oh, I get it. So, Stark's mistakes finally caught up to him. My dad has been wondering when this was going to happen." The first boy smirked. "Well, you aren't the only one. Daisy over here meet her real father when she was six." Peter was confused for a second. "So Dosia Stark, my name is Harry Osborn, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Peter blinked. This crazy kid thought he was Tony's biological kid. Sure Peter had called Tony 'dad' a few times. And Tony had threatened a few scientists with termination if they "got near my kid again", but they weren't actually related. That was crazy. However, since Peter couldn't give these guys his real last name, and Theodosia never had a planned last name, Peter let it slide. It wasn't like these kids were ever going to come in contact with his real life.

Except that last name, Osborn. His father was the CEO of Oscorp. The place Peter was bitten by that stupid spider and messed up his life.

"Uh, same." Peter nodded stiffly. He didn't know how to feel around Harry. Sure it wasn't the kid's fault that his dad and his dad's company were crazy and let civilians take tours around poorly contained radioactive spiders. Like, no one asked this kid if he wanted to be apart of that.

"You're funny, Stark." Harry smirked. "Geoffrey, go get me and Stark some beverages."

"I'm not a waitstaff, Osborn." The last boy huffed, but turned to get the drinks anyway.

"You don't... I'm not thirsty." Peter tried to stop the other boy, but he was already out of earshot.

"Of course you are. This place is so dry." Harry commented. "So while your father and my father chat with a bunch of dusty old people. We should get to know each other."

"I guess?" Peter shrugged, taking the dark colored drink when Geoffrey came back and handed it to Peter. It took only the smell to realize that it was wine. Peter turned around and dropped the cup in the trash.

"What the fuck, new kid." Geoffrey huffed.

"Don't know about you guys, but I'm only 16." Plus Peter had only gotten himself drunk once. Had to give himself alcohol poisoning in the process and made him feel worse in the end. Tony had then thrown out all the alcohol he had in the tower and compound. They were both seven months completely sober, and Peter was not going to let anything destroy that.

"Yeah, we know you're not 21, you've got too much of a baby-face. I'm 16 too, and Daisy is 17, and Geoffrey is 18." Harry rolled his eyes, pressing his cup into Peter's hands. "You're rich, now kid. The rules are different, live a little."

"No thanks." Peter disposed of this cup as well.

"Don't be a little -" Geoffrey fumed, but was cut off by Harry.

"Don't bother with them, Dosia. If you don't want to drink, that's fine." Harry said. "Wish you'd have just handed me back my drink, but all is well. I still want to get to know you. Said you were a fan of that hip-hop opera?"

"Yeah, Lin-Manuel Miranda is a lyrical genius. The whole musical was set up to make you cry, from each word to the instrumentals. I've never actual seen the production, but I'll be damned if I can't sing Guns and Ships perfectly on tempo." Peter smirked. "Not to flex are anything."

"Well, if it is as good as you say it is, then I guess I must listen to it now." Harry smirked. "What else do like, Dosia?"

The whole night ended with Harry and Peter talking. Not only about Peter's interests but with Harry's as well. When Peter found out that Harry had horses, well, their friendship was solidified then and there.

The rest of the trip was spent with Harry showing Peter around California while Tony did some SI things. They had exchanged phone numbers. The trip ended soon enough, but for them both it was still summer vacation. So if they were both on the same coast due to their father's business, then they would meet up and hang out. It started to trend on social media and news networks.

"Harry Osborn hanging out with Mystery boy."

"Harry Osborn's mysterious friend: Name reveal."

"Theodosia Stark: Tony's past comes back to him."

When Tony found out about the last one, he wasn't too mad. Actual he wasn't upset at all. Peter apologized a lot though. He was just glad Peter didn't seem to hate all the rich kids. Tony sure had when he was Peter's age. It was nice. So the Theodosia thing sort of got out to the media, but surprisingly, no one had a clear picture of Peter's face.

"It's your bands." Tony explained, taping a finger to the device. "Not only does it hold your suit in it, it also obscures your face from all cameras, not enough to be noticeable, but enough to keep your identity a secret in case you do something stupid."

"Anything else this thing does?" Peter asked, looking at his wrists.

"They're also give me live readings of your vitals and location. Nothing too much." Tony smirked, ruffling Peter's hair.

Peter wasn't worried about this. He wasn't worried about his secret identity. Not as he walked through his school, out of his fancy suits that he had grown accustom to wearing at the events and with Harry to fancy restaurants. All of that was gone now that he was at school. Harry was at some private academy, and Peter was back to being Peter Parker of Midtown High.

People asked what he did for his summer break, and he couldn't tell them. He could Ned, but Ned already knew. Ned knew everything. And MJ knew, because the last secret identity Peter had tried to keep from her didn't go so well. No one else seemed to care about Peter's lack of answers to their questions. Peter wasn't that popular anyways. They liked his alter-egos better than they liked him. Heck, he'd seen people watching videos of Theodosia Stark failing at rollerblading with Harry on one side of the hall, and on the other were people watching Spider-man save a few people from a burning building. And none of them saw Peter.

"They're the power couple of the future." Cindy had reassured Abe at the beginning of their Decathlon meeting. "I mean Theo is just too cute for his own good. No one can be that adorable and not have the hearts of everyone they meet."

"I wish I knew someone like Theo. He's just so sweet. Did you see that video of him apologizing because the waitress dumped drinks on him." Betty added. MJ rolled her eyes, glancing at Peter, who was slumping further into his chair.

He didn't care. He didn't care that they were literally talking about him, praising him for the faults they laughed at him for, that some of them teased him about. And yet, because Theodosia was famous? rich? in the public eye? Peter didn't know. He didn't care, honestly.

"So do you know Theodosia, Peter? With that Stark Internship?" Flash sneered. "Cause you're so close to Tony Stark."

"I never said that. I said I had an internship, not that I was the personal assistant to Mr. Stark." Peter rubbed his head.

"So how do you know spider-man?" Flash taunted.

"That's enough Eugene. It's getting old." MJ sighed, closing her book as the last person walked in and took her seat. "I don't want to hear anymore talk about anything concerning Starks. Not about Theodosia, not about internships, and not about Iron-man. Are we clear?" With varies styles of confirmations the meeting was commenced.

/////\\\\\\\\\\\

The first Saturday of the school year, and Peter was already trudging into the tower. He swiped his ID, waving to Melisa, the lobbyist as he went into the elevator, asking FRIDAY to take him up to wherever Tony was. He was in his private labs, as always. But he wasn't alone.

"Hey kid, look who's decided to come over." Tony gestured to Harry. "His dad has to do some over seas business things, and Harry decided he'd rather stay here."

"Really?" Peter beamed, tossing his bag onto the worn out, threadbare, overstuffed coach that was stained in oil and grease. It was the workshop coach.

"Yes. But the better question is, did you go out looking like a gremlin?" Harry gestured to Peter's worn out science pun t-shirt and ripped pants. The only thing that was like his usual attire were his converse.

"Yeah, kid, tell Osborn that in the Stark house hold, we hold comfort above all else." Tony smirked. He too wore an worn down band t-shirt and ripped jeans that were covered in grease stains.

"Suits are comfortable." Harry huffed, defending his wardrobe.

"Harry, I get it. You've shown me the appeal of dressing up and being ritzy. Now let me show you how to dress down and come into a true state of apathy." Peter smirked, taking Harry's hand and dragging him to Peter's room.

Peter's room at the tower was bigger than his one at Aunt May's, but smaller than his one at the compound. It also was the least decorated, because he spent his least time here. But he did have a few outfits that he picked from to wrestle Harry into. In the end the posh boy was looking less like a tiny accountant, and more like an actual teenager.

"I don't get it." Harry grumbled, looking at himself in the mirror. "Dosia, you might look good in anything you put on, but I don't think I'm meant for this."

"You just haven't taken it out for a spin yet." Peter explained. "Just help me with my intern duties, and it'll be gucci."

"No, I don't think any amount of work will make this outfit even close to being Gucci." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head at his friend's antics.

"Not what I meant." Peter sighed.

"I also still don't get why you have to have an internship here? You'll own the place in the future anyway. You don't have to start where the peasants start." Harry exclaimed. They've had this conversation before. At first Peter had freaked out, but he came up with a pretty rock solid alibi. Thank goodness for his unhealthy movie watching habits.

"I've told you. Dad wants me to not just run the company, but to know it, inside and out. It builds character and relationships. It's why Stark Industries is better than Oscorp."

"Oh, don't try to start shit with me, Stark. Just because we've never housed the Avengers. Doesn't mean Oscorp isn't just as good, if not better, than Stark Industry." Harry bopped Peter on the nose.

"Yeah, but then again, you've never housed the Avengers. So, can you even be on the same league as all of this?" Peter waved his arms around.

"You weren't even around when the Avengers were here." Harry retorted. Their banter went on, only being paused when Peter helped out the other scientists, taking coffee orders and saving experiments from exploding. Harry helped some too, but he mostly stayed back watching Peter do his thing.

"At least you're no Hammertech." Peter said.

"And thank god for that." Harry agreed. Not even Hammertech liked Hammertech.

While Peter and Harry were doing internship-things, Tony had contacted May and explained the situation. She wasn't too happy that Peter had to stay with Tony and Harry. But she knew it was to keep Peter safe and out of the spot light. So she reluctantly agreed, as long as he kept his grades up. Tony texted Peter about this, making it discreet so Harry wouldn't find out.

Peter felt a bit bad. Harry was the only friend that didn't know the truth. Peter wanted to tell Harry, but something stopped him from doing it. He trusted Harry, but he didn't trust Harry's father. And the less Harry knew, the less he was able to slip up to his father, who would no doubtfully leak it to the media. It was a hard life to lead, one with so many secrets.


End file.
